Abandon
by DarthLegolasHolmesIII
Summary: All the times Wally left Dick feeling alone and abandoned... Sucky summary. Please read anyways.
1. If I Leave, You're Coming With

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. Reviews would be much appreciated. I plan on making this a multi-chapter story. I should update pretty quickly as I have most of these chapters already written I just have to get them edited and posted. Also, this fic is not beta'd, but hopefully there aren't too many grammar or spelling errors. Please be polite with your reviews, if you don't mind. **

**Obviously I do not own Young Justice. If I did, why in the world would I be writing fanfiction? **

Dick was staring at Wally and Artemis in shock.

"What?!" Artemis gave him a weird look, but Wally just looked sad.

"We decided that we're going to leave the team. We want a-" Artemis glared when Dick interrupted.

"Are you kidding me?" He said, voice soft and cracking. "Because if so, it's not funny." He looked up and Wally shook his head.

"Night-"

"No! You can't leave." Dick exploded. "This is your life. You love being a hero. For goodness sake, you blew yourself up to be a Flash! You can't be serious." Artemis and the team looked shocked but Wally just sighed. He knew that Dick wasn't going to take it well, and he had wanted to tell him alone, but Artemis had walked through the zeta and blurted it out.

"Listen Nightwing, we're not really leaving. We just won't be on the team, and-"

"And you won't be around, you won't be a hero. There will be no more joint patrols, no more fun evenings in the cave. No sparring, no joking. You'll be gone." Dick was slightly hyperventilating. Wally took a step forward his hands up in a placating gesture.

"That's not true. I'll still spar with you, we can still do pranks, and we can still have a great time out in the city. We'll still hang out." Dick was shaking his head.

"No, we won't." He muttered before turning and running out of the room. _Nightwing B-01_ The computer rang out. Wally sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Artemis looked at Wally.

"What was that?" She asked. "Why did he make such a big deal out of it?" Wally groaned.

"Nightwing has some abandonment issues, and I knew he was going to panic at this. Which is why I was going to tell him alone." Wally said to her.

"Some abandonment issues? Hah." Artemis scoffed, but she seemed slightly apologetic.

"I'm going to go find him. I know where he's headed." Wally said. "I'll meet you later?" Artemis nodded and gave him a quick kiss before turning back to talk to M'gann. Wally headed towards the zeta. He programmed it to Gotham, and headed into the bright lights.

* * *

><p>Wally found him right where he thought. In their old hideout. They had found the cave the day they met, and over the years this had become their sanctuary. Dick was sitting in the corner, on a slab of rock, his feet in the river.<p>

"Hey." Wally said, joining him on the rock. Dick didn't even look at him.

"What do you want?" Dick asked childishly.

"…We need to talk." Wally said.

"Thought we already did that. Back at the Cave." Dick threw a stone in the water. "I had a meltdown in front of everyone, remember?"

"I asked Artemis not to bring it up. I wanted to tell you when we were alone. I'm sorry." Wally said.

"It's not your fault. I just shouldn't have an emotional breakdown."

"That would probably help." They both laughed, but it was hollow. Wally sat with Dick in silence, staring at the light reflecting onto the walls from the water. "This really won't change anything." Wally finally said. Dick threw another stone, before ripping off his mask and staring at Wally with his aqua eyes.

"Yes it will. Whether you want it to or not, you'll have less time. Nightwing can't hang out with Wally West. I'll have to meet you as Dick Grayson, which means we'll have to plan ahead. Then you'll be too busy with your classes, your job. You'll have conflicting dates with Artemis and there won't be time for me." Dick ran a hand through his hair. Wally shook his head.

"That won't happen dude. I will always find time for you."

"Like you do now? You realize we don't hang outside the costume anymore Walls. Ever since you started dating Artemis, you have ditched me. The only time I get to hang out with you anymore is at the Cave. And if you leave the hero life… I won't see you anymore." Wally looked at him. Dick's shoulders were hunched like he was trying to curl into a small ball, and he was biting his lip.

"What are you talking about? I haven't…" Wally trailed off as he realized what Dick said was true. He had been ditching him a lot lately. Especially for dates with Artemis.

"I don't really blame you for that KF." Dick said into the silence. "Really. I guess, what I'm trying to say is that Wally West is Artemis's time now. She is your girlfriend, and so she gets to see you outside the uniform. Kid Flash was my time. When you're Kid Flash you spend time with me. But if you lose Kid Flash, that leaves only Wally West. And his time is all Artemis. Which leaves me alone." Wally understood what Dick was saying; he knew that Dick was right. Lately Wally had only spent time with Dick while in the uniform. Now that he was going full on civilian, Dick thought that meant he was going full on Artemis time. "But I guess I should have expected that. I always end up alone." Dick muttered the last part so quietly he probably thought Wally wouldn't hear. But Wally did and it broke his heart.

"Richard John Grayson, look at me." Dick looked up, slightly surprised at the use of his full name. "I am not abandoning you. I am not leaving you alone." Wally saw the hope clouded by fear. The kid had major abandonment issues, but that was irrelevant because Wally wasn't abandoning him. "Listen to me very carefully. You are my best friend. You are the first person I met my age who made me feel special. You know that my full name is Wallace Rudolph West, and you know how much I hate it, but you never used it as an advantage. You have more blackmail material on me than should even be possible. You stayed with me through my depression stage when everyone else was done with me. You even threatened to bury someone in a pit of snakes when he was teasing me." Dick smiled at that. Wally smiled back. "So you believe me when I say that just because I'm going full on civilian doesn't mean I'm abandoning you. Artemis may have Wally West, but you have just Wally. And Wally will always make time for Dick, even if he loses Artemis in the process." One tear dripped down Dick's cheek. He leaned his head on Wally's shoulder, and Wally wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulders and leaned his head on the ebony locks.

"Do you promise? I don't know if I could stand to lose anyone else Wally." Wally hugged him a little tighter.

"The only way I'm leaving is if you're coming with me. Promise."

**So there it is. I really hope this is good. Please comment! **

**DarthLegolasHolmesIII **


	2. Leave You Crying On The Floor

**Hey everyone. So I'm really sorry this took so long. This was probably the hardest thing I've ever written. It's not very long, and not very good, but I wanted to post it so that I could get to the next chapters (which will all be posted very, very, quickly.) Hopefully you will still enjoy this, even if it isn't quite up to what I wanted. **

**I wanted to explore a fight between the two of them a little bit more, and since most of the rest of the chapters are from Invasion, I figured that I might as well redo the same scene as hundreds of others. My focus was more on them unable to handle each other, rather than the shows focus of Artemis leaving. I used the circumstances of Artemis as a catalyst, bringing forth other tensions, rather than her being the tension itself. Hopefully I managed to capture what I wanted to. **

**Warnings: Some cruelty, large fight, minor violence, and symbolized swearing (about one word).**

**Disclaimer: They are mine, all mine! (my presscciousss) Kidding, the only thing Young Justice related I own is an awesome iPod case.**

* * *

><p>"Shut up!" Wally was seeing red. He didn't even know why he was so mad. He understood exactly where Dick was coming from, but he couldn't seem to shake the small feelings in the back of his mind. The ones that felt like betrayal. "It's always about you! Dick is having a breakdown, Dick needs to stop feeling so alone. I always have to comfort you, listen to you, help you understand what you're feeling because you are so out of touch with yourself. I've always supported you. I've been your number one fan for years. But suddenly, when I want something that doesn't coincide with your interests you do everything you can to make sure it doesn't happen. I'm sick of it! Sick of constantly supporting you, propping you up. You never return that support." Dick was staring at him with a dumb-founded look on his face, confusion shining through those blue eyes.<p>

"What the &#^ are you talking about?" Dick asked, starting to get annoyed himself. "I've been there for you. When your parents divorced, when you got together with Artemis. Maybe it took a while for me to understand about you leaving, but that doesn't mean I don't support you. If it is something you want, dude, I'm all for it. I've stood up and defended you time and again, yet you say I haven't done anything for?"

"You haven't supported my decision to leave! You been trying to convince me otherwise every step of the way. Constantly trying to get me back in the game, back in the business. How is that helping?"

"Because I know you!" Dick shouted, exasperated. "Maybe you can't see that now, but I do. I know you better than you do. Wally West would never give up the hero gig. Not for anything. Why can't you admit it? Every time you visit I can see the boredom in your eyes domesticity has caused. You stare at the costumes, the training rooms, with jealousy. You are in denial. You don't want a normal life; it's been too long. No matter what you say, I know it's true. But for some reason you won't see it. We were not made for normalcy! And if you can't see that, you're blinder than I thought." Wally's fist came out of nowhere and plowed into Dick's jaw. The ebony fell back a step, reaching a hand to cup his jaw. His lip was busted, and there was already a bruise forming on his cheek. Wally instantly felt all the anger drain out of him, replacing itself with regret, but he refused to admit it. Dick straightened. Blood dribbled down his chin, but he didn't wipe it away. "I'm sorry you can't see past Artemis. Can't see the fact that you and her are not the only people in the world. I hate having to put her in danger. I hate having to sit back and watch as our brotherhood shatters into pieces at my feet because of something I did. But I don't have a choice." Wally stared at him.

"Why her though?" Wally asked. "Why did you have to ruin the life we had, the life we were enjoying?"

"Recognizing truth requires selflessness. You have to leave yourself out of it so you can find out the way things are in themselves, not the way they look to you or how you feel about them or how you would like them to be." Dick said, more to himself than Wally. He sounded like it was something he had repeated before. "That's a quote from Harry Frankfurt. I chose her because she was the best for the job! I can't put my own interests above millions of people. I'm sorry your girlfriend was the best choice; I'm sorry that this is destroying everything we had. But this is war Wally, and everyone has to make sacrifices."

"Why couldn't you have sacrificed someone else? Why did it have to be her?" Dick threw his hands up.

"Because she was the best choice for the job! Did I want to send her in? NO Wally. I knew it would hurt you, and I knew that it would destroy our friendship, both of which are the last things I want to do. But her going was the best choice. She had the right skill set, and she had the ability to. What else was I supposed to do?" Wally could subconsciously see what Dick meant, but the more prominent part could only see Artemis's face as she walked into the submarine.

"Why couldn't you have gone?" He asked, and Dick sighed exasperatedly.

"We've been over this. Me going would have destroyed the world, and gotten me killed. The plan would have failed."

"You and your stupid plan! You know where that is going to get you? Fired. There is no way that the team will allow you to stay on when they hear about you keeping secrets. They are going to kick you out, and then what? What will you do then? Because I sure won't be with you. I'm tired of supporting you Dick. I'm tired of putting up with your crap." Dick growled.

"My crap? I'm trying to save the world! I'm trying to keep billions of innocent lives from being ended, and you say that your putting up with my crap?! You're the one being a pain. You aren't helping, you aren't doing anything except complain! I've got enough problems without dealing with your stupidity." They glared at each other, best friends turned into bitter enemies. Dick looked away first. "I'm sorry that your girlfriend had to go. I'm more sorry than you can comprehend. And I'm sorry that this is destroying us. But I can't stop it now. I wish you could see that I'm doing the best I can Walls. I could use your help; I want you back in my corner Wally. I miss us, I miss you. But stopping now? That will doom the hold world, and I refuse to have that on my conscience. I miss you Wally, but I won't trade you for the world, no matter how much it breaks me." Wally could see the pain, the guilt in Dick's blue eyes. Deep down, he knew how much their separation was hurting Dick. He could see the evidence of abandonment in Dick's body, the way he held himself. The guilt causing insomnia, and the evidence of panic attacks from too much expectations. He knew firsthand how damaging leaving Dick alone was. But he wasn't about to turn back now.

"I don't want your apologies. I don't want your sentiment. I don't want you Dick." Wally said, coldly. "All I want is Artemis back, safe. And if your plan gets her killed? You won't live long enough to feel guilty about it." He turned to leave.

"Please Wally," Dick's voice broke, a small sob in it he was trying valiantly to hide. "Please don't do this. Don't leave me." Wally paused a hand on the doorknob. He was surprised to feel a tear trace its way down his face, and he bit his lip to keep in his own sobs. Memories flashed through his head, all the good times with Dick. He heard quiet crying behind him, and for a moment he considered turning back. Then Artemis flashed across his mind, and Wally resolved.

"Goodbye, Nightwing." Wally said, and walked through the door, leaving his brother crying on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>So that hopefully wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Maybe if I'm lucky, I even made you cry (though I doubt it.) <strong>

**The next chapter will probably be up very quickly, as I am really happy with it. I just pray it is actually as good as I think it will be.**

**Please comment! What you liked, what you hated, anything! I can handle it. And it's just so encouraging to hear what people have to say about my work, and know that they like it, or are trying to help me get better.**

**Dueces,**

**DarthLegolasHolmesIII**


End file.
